


Sinking Shots

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [2]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best cure for a bad day is good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Shots

Makoto brought his bike to a halt just in front of the airy office that was home to Jin's business and looked up at the building thoughtfully. It would be the first time he'd been in Jin's office since the photoshoot that had ended... unexpectedly and while he didn't regret the experience for a moment it could easily turn awkward the minute he walked in that door.

Getting off the bike he rescued the manila folder from where it was tucked under his jacket and headed towards the door: he wasn't going to get anywhere if he continued to hesitate. He did, however, have to take a couple of rapid steps backwards to avoid getting hit in the face by the door as a very angry man shoved it open, pausing only long enough to shout something over his shoulder about staying away from his wife before storming off to his car.

Makoto stuck his head cautiously round the door, wondering what exactly had prompted such an outburst. There were no answers to be found in this case, though, as all he could see was Jin standing at his desk looking tense and unhappy. "Now a bad time?" he asked carefully, trying to avoid thinking too much about that desk. "I can come back if it is."

Jin looked up in surprise, his strained expression smoothing out a bit on seeing him. "No. No, come on in. You need something?" And if Makoto was having difficulties ignoring what had happened on that desk at least interacting with Jin wasn't awkward; it had been a one time thing that had been fun but wasn't likely to happen again and that was fine. Except now he was here and, after that little scene, beginning to wonder exactly how many people were acquainted with Jin's desk.

"No," he replied, waving the folder in Jin's direction. "I have the photos you wanted."

Jin's face creased with chagrin and he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Oh, that's right, of course. Thanks."

Makoto made his way over to the desk - don't think about it, don't think about it - and handed the folder over, studying Jin carefully. The man was distracted and more off-balance after that confrontation than he would probably admit to, radiating a silent but nonetheless strong 'leave me alone' vibe that even Makoto could pick up.

"Jealous husband?" he asked as Jin flipped the folder open, studying the photos he'd wanted - the venue for a small wedding, making sure the colour scheme he had in mind wouldn't clash or something, Makoto wasn't sure - and he noted the way Jin tensed automatically.

"Insane husband more like," Jin muttered, scowling down at the photos, shuffling through them without really seeing them. "I don't sleep with my clients and I especially don't sleep with married people. If his wife's having an affair it's not with me, but would the ass listen? Hell, no."

Makoto waited patiently as Jin continued to vent, wincing a little at the rough treatment the photos were taking until Jin finally ran out of steam, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. "You know, I can't deal with this right now, you mind if I--"

"Get to it later?" Makoto finished. "Not at all." He hesitated a moment, then decided he was being an idiot for hesitating and came out with, "You want to go for drinks when you're done for the day? You'll probably need it by then and you can give me a point by point list on how exactly the photos aren't what you wanted."

He was rewarded by a startled laugh. "Sure," Jin agreed, finally starting to relax a little. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Billiard Jack's?" Makoto offered. Ai didn't like the place much so he didn't go there with her and Tappei anymore and, now that he thought about it, it probably wouldn't be to Jin's taste either, but it was too late, he'd already asked.

Jin frowned, head tilted to the side. "I don't think I know it."

Makoto shrugged, wondering what he was getting himself into. "I'll meet you later and give you directions."

"Fine," Jin nodded. "I'll see you about five, then?"

Makoto nodded and turned to the door, then turned back again. "Don't let that guy get to you," he said. "He's just an idiot shouting his mouth off."

The corner of Jin's mouth quirked up in a faint smile. "I know. And... thanks. For the photos, I mean."

"No problem." This time Makoto made it outside without stopping until he reached his bike and grabbed his helmet.

***

"Huh," was the first non-committal reaction Makoto got as he pushed the door to Billiard Jack's open. "Quiet place."

"It is," he agreed. "That's why I like it."

"Come here a lot?"

Makoto shrugged. "Not so much lately. Ai's not comfortable here so we go other places."

Jin nodded and sauntered over to the bar, leaning against the counter and studying his options. Makoto couldn't figure out if Jin was simply reserving judgement or if he didn't really like the place; for someone so usually laid back and transparent, Jin could be extremely hard to read when he wanted to be.

The evening, however, seemed to be going very well, going from a brief discussion about how the photos had turned out and whether they were what Jin had been after - surprisingly, they were - the conversation drifted into a debate on the merits of photography verus sketching that Makoto highly enjoyed even as he disagreed vehemently with the idea that sketching was obviously inherently superior.

"So," he said later, finishing off the last of his drink, "tell me: does Hakariya Jin play pool?"

Jin smirked and stood up, slipping his jacket off with an elegant ease that Makoto envied. "Jin is excellent at pool."

It was a statement that held right up until a disastrous break and Jin frowned, then gave him a sheepish grin as he stepped away from the table. "Maybe excellent was an exaggeration."

Makoto laughed and eyed up his target, sinking it first try. As it turned out 'excellent' was indeed an exaggeration, but Jin wasn't bad either, even if he did demand another game after losing the first one.

All in all, Makoto decided later at home, it had been a very successful evening.


End file.
